


Rook and Knight

by Experiment413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Experimentation, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: A MTaHK experiment AU.A rook and a knight try to escape their bloody reality and into another.





	Rook and Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Handplates](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/241270) by Zarla. 



> I know, I should be working on Control. Honestly though, it’s running a little slow on me. I do   
> have ideas for it, but they’re still vague in my head and near impossible to type up. God.
> 
> So here’s this instead. I don’t know how long I’ll run this, but it’s certainly an AU I wanted to test out!  
> Basically MTaHK are experiments created by the Queens, isolated from society and given powers of Time and Space, to see if they could make supersoldiers.
> 
> Partially inspired by both the Handplates comic series by zarla-s on Tumblr (so it's in the inspired works section), and Liza explaining one of their many MTaHK headcanons that Mobius basically considered WQ to be his mom (but I used that a little subtly in Reverb didn’t I?). Also some more headcanons to be briefly explored here buuuut.

**Log 0001**

**Black Queen**

 

WQ and I finally made the decision to get on with the experiment we wanted to test. Of course, the war is less of our concerns and more of the Kings’.

Despite me wanting to have used normal pawns for it, since they’re much more numerous, WQ insisted we pick stronger carapacians with expanded longevity, as we’d get better results by that. I finally got sick of her explanations and listened.

She picked a rook, and I picked a knight. Both were intended for the Battlefield, but I guess now they won’t have to go through the needed Battlefield mutations for both of their kind. I wonder how that’ll affect them. We’ve stunted their growth a little in order to achieve this. Of course, that subjects them to a variety of mutations that may hinder them for the rest of their lives, but we’re willing to take a risk.

In a day or two they could finish their cloning process.

 

**Log 0002**

**Black Queen**

 

The knight woke up first. She’s obviously mutated severely. She has a very small stature, and a curvy body type, unlike most knights we have in the castle back on Derse or on the Battlefield. She seems to be hostile, because when I approached her cell she hissed and poised her claws as if she was going to strike. I don’t know why she wouldn’t just click to me, she, like every other carapacian, certainly was cloned to be able to understand it and use it for communication. Perhaps she’s just scared, as she should be.

Her eyes are as purple as the darkest depths of Derse, supposedly a mutation carried on with her stunted growth. She doesn’t seem to have the particular shell type of many carapacians, but one similar to my own, where when the light hits her shell it glitters. Though hers is lavender, like most others with the same mutation, unlike my green. It leaves me rather disappointed, but then again, shell mutations are mostly out of our control, especially a rare one like her own.

 

After waiting an hour or two and checking back on her, she still reacted with hostility towards me. I feel she’s trying to pick a fight, to test her strength. Due to her size, I wouldn’t expect her to deal much damage to anybody. She is a brave one though, I can tell.

I won’t try to talk to her until tomorrow, to see if her reaction changes at all.

When I went to see the rook after WQ reported he’d woken up, I saw differences. He’s a lot taller than the knight, but still has miscolored eyes and a rare shell type. Unlike the knight’s, one eye of his is sky blue, and the other is a golden yellow. His shell is a very rare mutation we hardly ever see, where the shell becomes crystalline in places, faceted, shining like a gemstone when light hits it. He is very mellow, which I wouldn’t expect a rook to be, and shows no strength or ability. But we were taking our chances, and for now, he’ll be the failure, unless he improves with age.

 

**Log 0003**

**Black Queen**

 

The knight is still hostile. Now though, instead of getting angry at me, she’s taken to ignorance, refusing to talk to me, but I can still hear her hiss quietly sometimes.

The rook started talking to me. He’s very curious about things, a very talkative one. Instead of asking about concrete things, he asks about the abstract things. Concepts, words I speak. WQ was with us too, and when we spoke in English, he quietly mimicked us, trying to understand it for himself.

As for English, we spent some time teaching him a simple yes/no/maybe. He seems to be a fast learner.

 

He’s not very flexible, a little stompy when he walks. Doctors on Derse had said that was a common trait for those with the crystalline gene, so I’m supposing that’s the reason. It was something about how the way extra shell grew gave those carapacians with it less room to move their joints. WQ said it was fine with her, and if he doesn’t perform well she’ll let him live on Prospit anyway. She’d just try again, she said. I tend to forget how merciful she is, but I shouldn’t underestimate her.

She left, and as I moved to walk away, it seemed the rook had learned more English from listening to us.

“What’s perform?” he’d said, before I waved it off and left him be.

 

**Log 0004**

**White Queen**

 

BQ asked me to look into her problem with the knight.

I don’t see how a carapacian as small as her is trying to ward her off, that and ignore her commands.

We did lower their intellect a little, it was an idea of my own. They don’t know their purpose like all other carapacians do and they don’t know how the society works. So, I’m assuming BQ’s knight is trying to establish dominance.

After telling her “no this, no that”, it seemed she’d gotten more angry, so I tried to start over again with her.

Turns out she reacts pretty well not when you tell her what just not to do, but if you explain things to her. She took more from me than she did BQ, turning to face me when I spoke this time.

 

I believe she’s going to be a fighter.

 

**Log 0010**

**Black Queen**

 

Running manual tests on the knight is an awful pain. We discovered recently she’s much more slippery than we originally thought, and she seems to have a fairly good memory. She learns at a faster rate than the rook, and she’s speaking slightly advanced English now. She still has a hiss in her voice and tends to go silent when she’s angry.

 

She’s managed to get out of our grasps three times now, but she never gets anywhere far. I wonder if that’s going to change. She does not enjoy staying put, and it much more active than I originally suspected.

 

Her natural night vision is much better than the average rook’s, as proved by today’s test. Maybe it would get better if she weren’t exposed to light so much. I’m afraid she’ll become used to it and her vision will deteriorate.

She is sensitive to very bright lights though, so that’s certainly a good sign. She freezes and stands still until her eyes can adjust to the light, as opposed to what some Dersites do with lashing out.

 

**Log 0011**

**White Queen**

 

The rook thinks strangely. He has virtually no ability to memorize anything other than language, which is certainly something I should work on. So far though, he refuses to attack anything, not even the smallest pebble. Two days ago he even stole a tree sapling from my desk and managed to take it with him claiming he ‘was afraid [I’d] hurt it’.

 

He gets more talkative as the days go by, always on about a thought he had and going on taking his time with all the details. BQ thinks he’s too young for this sort of thinking. It gets my hopes up, but she was right when she reminded me we were making soldiers, not priests.


End file.
